yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
K.I.T.T.
K.I.T.T. (an acronym for Knight Industries Two Thousand) (voiced by William Daniels and Seth MacFarlane) is a fictional computer that controls the high-tech Knight 2000, a black Pontiac Firebird Trans Am T-top automobile. Features * Computer AI - The "brain" of K.I.T.T. was the Knight 2000 microprocessor, the center of a "self-aware" cybernetic logic module that allowed K.I.T.T. to think, learn, communicate and interact with humans. K.I.T.T. was given a sensitive personality that included an easily brusied ego. Although the belief that K.I.T.T. was truly sentient was never discussed on the show, K.I.T.T. was fully aware of himself. According to Episode 55, "Dead of Knight", K.I.T.T.'s reaction time is one nanosecond, and his memory capacity is 1,000 megabits. For the latter, it is uncertain whether or not active RAM or hard drive space was being discussed. According to Episode 65, "Ten Wheel Trouble", K.I.T.T.'s future capacity is unlimited. **K.I.T.T. was programmed to obey all orders given to him by his human creators, so long as they didn't violate his prime directive of protecting human life (especially Michael's) to the best of his abilities. ***The system could drive the car better than a human operator could. ****He could provide music, video and video games via an in-dash entertainment system. *'Molecular Bonded Shell' - K.I.T.T. is armored with "Tri-Helical Plasteel 1000 MBS", or Molecular Bonded Shell plating which protects him from almost all forms of conventional firearms and explosive devices. They can only be harmed by heavy artillery and rockets, and even then, the blast usually leaves most of the car's shell intact and only damages internal components. The shell protects every part of the car including the tires. As a result, K.I.T.T. could act as a shield for explosives by driving over bombs and suppressing the blast. A laser is also capable of damaging the alloy, however the shell can only withstand a maximum of 2 shots before being neutralized. The shell also protects against fire and electricity; however, it is vulnerable to some potent acids and at least one formula was made to completely neutralize the shell. Long exposure to seawater can weaken the shell. The shell provides a frame tolerance of 220,462 lb (100 tons) and a front and rear axle suspension load of 55,116 lb (25 tons). The shell is actually a combination of three secret substances referred together as the "Knight Compound". It was developed by Wilton Knight who entrusted parts of the formula to three separate people. Each individual knows only two pieces of the formula, ensuring that any two of them could make more of the Knight Compound in an emergency situation and that no one person would be able to make it. *'Pyroclastic Lamination' - K.I.T.T. is protected by a thermal-resistant coating that can withstand sustained temperatures of up to 800 degrees Fahrenheit. First used in Episode 32, "Ring of Fire". *'Power System' - K.I.T.T. is powered by the Knight Industries turbojet with modified afterburners and a computer controlled 8-speed turbodrive transmission. Specifications: 0–60 mph in 2 seconds, standing to quarter mile 4.4 seconds. Electromagnetic hyper-vacuum disc brakes: 12 foot braking distance 60–0 mph. *'Turbo Boost' - K.I.T.T. was equipped with a Turbo Boost capability. The system consisted of a series of rear mounted undercarriage rocket motors, which allowed the car to accelerate to speeds in excess of 200 MPH. The rockets could fire both forwards and backwards as needed. The system had two secondary uses: *#It could be used to provide power for pushing or pulling heavy objects when necessary. *#When used in combination with the Trajectory Guidance System and a pair of front-mounted rocket motors, the car could "jump" 40 feet into the air to avoid obstacles. *'Voice Synthesizer' - K.I.T.T.'s Voice synthesizer allows K.I.T.T. as well as other similar vehichles logic modules to speak and communicate. Other sounds, such as a police raid to fool criminals or a wild animal's growl, could also be simulated. The Voice Synthesizer "speaks" through the Voice Modulator in the interior of the vehicle. K.I.T.T.'s primary spoken language was English, however by accessing his language module, he could speak fluently in Spanish and French. The module could also be adjusted to give K.I.T.T. different accents; for example, in Episode 413: Out of the Woods, K.I.T.T. uses a "New York City" accent and calls Michael, "Micky". *'Electronic Jamming System' - K.I.T.T. has an Electronic Jamming System which consists of three main components: the Electromagnetic Field Generator, Electronic Field Disrupter and the Microwave Ignition Sensor. The system can take control of electronic machines, allowing such diverse activites as cheating at slot machines, breaking electronic locks, scrambling security cameras, and withdrawing money from ATMs. The system was used most frequently to disable the engine and activate the brakes on a fleeing vehicle. In some episodes, K.I.T.T. used the system to magnetize and manipulate non-electronic objects such as a mechanical combination lock, and to create "poltergeist" activity, moving random objects to frighten people. * Anamorphic Equalizer - The equalizer device is a fiber-optic array of electronic "eyes". The scanner could see in all visual wavelengths as well as X-Ray and infrared. When K.I.T.T.'s surveillance mode was active, the bar would light up and make an ominous swooping sound as it panned left and right. Occasionally, the bar pulsed in different patterns and swept either rapidly or very slowly. It is possible to disable K.I.T.T.'s electronics by penetrating the equalizer with a laser making this one of his few vulnerabilities. * Etymotic Equalizer - This system allowed K.I.T.T. to hear sounds. An array of audio sensors were threaded throughout his interior and exterior. * Olfactory Sensor - K.I.T.T. could "smell" via an atmospheric sampling device mounted in his front bumper. * Microscanners - Microscanners are tiny audio and visual sensors embedded into the grooves of K.I.T.T.'s body. They allow for visual tracking and display of anything around the car. * Cruise Modes - These are K.I.T.T.'s three drive modes: ** N'ormal Cruise' - On "Normal", Michael had control of the car. In an emergency, K.I.T.T. could still take over and activate Auto Cruise mode. In order to prevent this, one has to use the Manual Override. In the show's fourth season, the word "Cruise" was dropped and indicated simply by the word "Normal". ** Auto Cruise - In "Auto", K.I.T.T. could drive himself utilizing an advanced Auto Collision Avoidance System. ** Pursuit - "Pursuit" is used during high-speed driving and is a combination of manual and computer assisted operation. K.I.T.T. could respond to road conditions faster than Michael's reflexes could; however, Michael was technically in control of the vehicle and K.IT.T. helped guide certain maneuvers. * Computer Override - K.I.T.T. has a hidden switch and setting dial under the dash that either completely shuts down his AI module or deactivates certain systems should the need arise. First used in Episode 17, "Chariot of Gold". * Manual Override - K.I.T.T. has a function which can be activated in order to completely lock the AI from all the vehicle controls. Unlike the Computer Override, Manual Override simply keeps K.I.T.T. from activating Auto Cruise or preventing anyone inside the car from doing something that would probably hurt them. K.I.T.T.'s AI is still able to protest such actions vocally. First used in Episode 8, "Trust Doesn't Rust". * Police Lights/Siren - K.I.T.T.'s headlights can flash red and blue as police lights, and he has a siren. First used in Episode 38, "Race for Life". * Silent Mode - K.I.T.T. could run silently. The feature dampened his engine noise and allow him to sneak around. First used in Episode 37, "White-Line Warriors". * Grappling Hook, Winch - K.I.T.T. has a hidden winch and grappling hook system, one mounted under his front bumper, and another in a compartment behind his tail light plate. Most often the hook is connected by a strong cable, but a metal arm has also been seen. The grappling hook is first used in Episode 6, "Not a Drop to Drink"; the winch is first used in Episode 13, "Forget Me Not". * Parachute - K.I.T.T. is equipped with a parachute. First used in Episode 23, "Goliath Returns (Pt. 1)". * Oil Jets/Smoke Screen - K.I.T.T. could spray an oil slick and a plume of smoke from under the rear bumper. First used in Episode 1, "Knight of the Phoenix". * Flame Thrower - K.I.T.T. has flame throwers mounted under his bumpers. First used in Episode 2, "Deadly Maneuvers". * Tear Gas Launcher - K.I.T.T. can dispense a cloud of tear gas along with his smoke screen. First used in Episode 13, "Hearts of Stone". * Ultramagnesium Charges - K.I.T.T. can launch magnesium flares, which can also be used to divert heat-seeking missiles fired at him. First used in Episode 26, "Merchants of Death". * High Traction Drop Downs - When activated, the HTDD system hydraulically raises K.I.T.T.'s chassis for better traction when driving off-road. First used in Episode 39, "Speed Demons". * Traction Spikes - When activated K.I.T.T.'s tires would have spikes coming out in order for K.I.T.T. to drive up steep off-road hills. First used in Episode 86, "Hills of Fire". * Telephone Comlink - Michael could contact home base and communicate with Devon and others using K.I.T.T.'s video display. * Surveillance Mode - Surveillance Mode did several things: ** K.I.T.T. could detect people and vehicles and track their movements and discern proximity. ** K.I.T.T. could gather structural schematics of buildings, vehicles, or other devices and help Michael avoid potential danger when he was snooping. ** K.I.T.T. could also monitor radio transmissions and telephone communications within a location and trace those calls. ** K.I.T.T. could tap into computer systems to monitor, or upload and download information as long as he could break the access codes. * Infrared Tracking Scope - K.I.T.T. could monitor the position of specific vehicles in the area within 10 miles. For instance, if Michael wanted to know the location of every police vehicle within 5 miles, K.I.T.T. could display a schematic on his monitors of all police vehicles relative to his position. * Laser Powerpack - K.I.T.T. can fire a high powered ultra-frequency modulated laser capable of burning through steel plating. Like most of K.I.T.T.'s components, the schematics for the laser device are classified. First used in Episode 24, "Goliath (Pt. 2)". * Bomb Sniffer - K.I.T.T. is equipped with a bomb sniffer module that can detect explosives within a few yards of the vehicle. First used in Episode 25, "Brother's Keeper". * Medical Scanner - K.I.T.T. has a medical scanner that includes an electrocardiograph (ECG). The medical scanner can monitor the vital signs of individuals and display them on his monitors. It could indicate such conditions as if they were injured, poisoned, undergoing stress or other emotional behavior. K.I.T.T. could even monitor Michael's physical activity through sensors inside the driver seat. First used in Episode 1, "Knight of the Phoenix (Pt. 2)". * Deflatable Tires - K.I.T.T. could deflate and reinflate his tires. First used in Episode 4, "Slammin' Sammy's Stunt Show Spectacular". * Fuel Processor - K.I.T.T. was powered by a turbine engine primarily fueled by hydrogen gas. However, his complex fuel processor allows him to run on any combustible liquid, even regular gasoline. K.I.T.T.'s actual fuel requirements and efficiency ratings were classified, however in one episode, K.I.T.T. mentioned his fuel economy was at least 100 miles per gallon. However, when operating on fuels other than liquid hydrogen, K.I.T.T.'s fuel efficiency and power output may be lowered. * Self-Tinting Windows - K.I.T.T.'s windows could darken to opacity for various situations. First used in Episode 14, "Give Me Liberty... or Give Me Death". * Voice Stress Analyzer - K.I.T.T. can process spoken voices and determine if someone may be lying. First used in Episode 26, "Merchants of Death". * Auto Doors, Sunroof, Trunklid - K.I.T.T. could automatically open and close his doors and T-tops. He could also lock his doors to prevent unauthorized entry into his driver compartment. He could also open his hood automatically. * Rotating License Plate - K.I.T.T. can rotate his "KNIGHT" license plate to reveal a fictitious one reading "KNI 667". Michael used this to evade police when an APB was placed on him. First used in Episode 25, "Brother's Keeper". * Seat Ejection System - K.I.T.T. had two front ejection seats, mostly used when Michael needed a boost to fire escapes or building roof tops. First used in Episode 1, "Knight of the Phoenix (Pt. 1)". * Passive Laser Restraint System - Added to K.I.T.T. in later seasons, the restraint system helped protect Michael and any passengers from the shock of sudden impacts and hard stopping, especially after Super Pursuit Mode. It is speculated that this is a primitive form of an inertial damping device. First used in Episode 47, "Knight of the Drones". * Video Display Monitors - K.I.T.T. had two Cathode ray tube video display monitors on his dash for various readouts. They are controlled by two systems, the Graphic Translator (which sketches likenesses from verbal input) and the Anamorphic Equalizer (which gathered visual information from K.I.T.T.'s front scan bar) and microscanners. K.I.T.T. only had one when his dash was redesigned for the show's third season. * Computer Printout - K.I.T.T. could print hard copies of data on a dashboard-mounted printer. First used in Episode 15, "The Topaz Connection". * Ultraphonic Chemical Analyzer - K.I.T.T. has a retractable tray with anelectron scanner that could analyze the chemical properties of various materials. It could even scan fingerprints and read ballistic information off bullets and compare these with a police database. Aside from the scanning tray, the system could also analyze chemical information gathered from K.I.T.T.'s exterior sensors. First used in Episode 17, "Chariot of Gold". * Fire Extinguisher - K.I.T.T. could put out small fires from a CO2 sprayer in his bumpers. * Interior Oxygenator - K.I.T.T. could release oxygen into his driver compartment and provide air to passengers if he was ever submerged in water or buried in earth. This is also used to overcome the effects of certain drugs. First used in Episode 4, "Slammin' Sammy's Stunt Show Spectacular". * Two-Wheel Ski Drive - The Ski Mode setting allowed K.I.T.T. to "ski" (driving up on two wheels). First used in Episode 1, "Knight of the Phoenix". * Third Stage Aquatic Synthesizer - With this system, K.I.T.T. can hydroplane, effectively "driving" on water, using his wheels and turbo system for propulsion. First used in Episode 28, "Return to Cadiz". * Sub Zero - K.I.T.T. could release cryogenic gases and "flash freeze" the driver compartment. This was used once when a baby tiger managed to get inside to gnaw on his steering wheel and K.I.T.T. wanted him out. First used in Episode 66, "Knight in Retreat". * Sleep Gas - K.I.T.T. could spray a gas into the driver compartment that could render an unwanted occupant unconscious. * Vacuum - K.I.T.T. could expend all breathable air from the driver compartment, however, only K.A.R.R. ever threatened to use it to harm someone. K.I.T.T. used this to rid the compartment of smoke after bombs were detonated in his trunk. * Trajectory Guidance System - Allowed K.I.T.T. to calculate the perfect trajectory so that the car could Turbo Boost out in a stationary position or if it was trapped under something. * Super Pursuit Mode - K.I.T.T.'s SPM was added at the start of the fourth season. It was the result of a redesign of the car to integrate new concepts consisting of improved rocket boosters, retractable spoilers for aerodynamic stability, and movable air inlets for increased cooling. Super Pursuit Mode provided a 40% boost in speed beyond the car's original top speed of 300 MPH. First used in Episode 70, "Knight of the Juggernaut". * Emergency Braking System - The EBS slowed K.I.T.T. down from Super Pursuit speeds. It consisted of a forward breaking booster and air panels that popped out to create air friction. First used in Episode 70, "Knight of the Juggernaut". * Convertible Roof - Added fourth season, by pressing the "C" button on K.I.T.T.'s dash, Michael could bring the top down and K.I.T.T. became a convertible. First used in Episode #70, "Knight of the Juggernaut". *Scanner: A red lightbeam that can scan some stuff. *Laser: A red laser beam. *Transformation Module: A device that can transform into any vehicle Even, in his Ecto-88 form, he has that function. Trivia *K.I.T.T. makes his first ever appearance in Rise of the Maximals Part 1. *K.I.T.T. first meets Princess Yuna, her friends and cousins in Rise of the Maximals Part 1. *K.I.T.T. are friends with Yuna, her friends, cousins, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Dusty Crophopper and their friends (including Cruz Ramirez). *K.I.T.T. was now at Golden Oaks Library's vehicle room. *K.I.T.T. also transforms into Ecto-88 (from the Steven Spielberg movie, Ready Player One) after he gets upgraded by Dipper Pines in The Night at the Pier. Gallery K.I.T.T. (Cars version).png|K.I.T.T. (Cars version) Ecto-88.png|K.I.T.T. as Ecto-88 Category:Automobiles Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Cars Category:Vehicles Category:Characters voiced by William Daniels Category:Characters voiced by Seth MacFarlane Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Main Tritagonists (Yuna's Princess Adventure) Category:Famous Cars